Breaking the imprint
by dantemalfoy
Summary: Jacob/Renesmee, Edward/Bella, Jacob/Edward. AU of Breaking dawn, part 2. Tradition holds that the imprint cannot be broken, right?


_**Warnings:** Bella bashing, NC-17, violence, character death, drama, and **major** plot twist._

* * *

_The Three Laws of Robotics_

_1. A robot may not injure a human being, or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.  
2. A robot must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.  
3. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law._

_From 'Bicentennial Man' by Isaac Asimov._

* * *

"How dare you imprint on my baby?" Bella screeched as she dragged me out of the house by the scruff of my neck. "How dare you call her Nessie?"

"Lemme explain, please!" I managed to say before she threw me onto the lawn. My chest heaving violently with the effort to remain calm, I stumbled to a stop and turned around.

Lifted my hands to try and reason with her. My senses were in overdrive as I glanced up at the house. The Cullens were lined on the balcony, watching with smiles in their faces as Bella shoved me around. Edward's lips were curled up in a tight smirk as he glanced at the pixie, who arched her eyebrow at him. The leech must have been reading her mind.

My anger grew at the sight of their placid faces. How could they simply stand there and watch Bella beat me up with her newborn strength?

When I heard Renesmee's soft breathing coming from inside the house, a sense of peace pervaded my soul. Bella needed to calm the hell down so she would stop shrieking like a banshee; didn't want her disturbing my Nessie.

Yes, Nessie. The nickname fit the adorable creature I couldn't wait to get back to. Couldn't Bella understand that Nessie was just a nickname and my way to cherish her?

Ever since I had imprinted on Bella's baby, I saw the world through different eyes. Gone was the anger that had dogged my steps when I courted Bella in vain. Found my rightful place in the world as a protector of her daughter, for Nessie held a place in my heart just like she had a special position in my small pack.

Nessie's security was uppermost in my mind, in the same way I labored to protect Seth and Leah, their welfare a consideration to guide my actions.

I wanted and needed to care for my pack and give them my utmost.

I would often sneak a glance at the Cullens to try and gauge their weaknesses as a kind of war game, while my wolf sought any advantage to insure the survival of my pack. Of course, I could do nothing against the vamps because they were Nessie's family. Nevertheless, this sense of wariness on behalf of my pack never abandoned me.

The responsibilities I had long sought to evade turned out to be not so bad. My wolf rejoiced at having under his command pack members to cherish and a mate to nurture; such was the nature of the Alpha's job which fell upon the heir of Ephraim Black.

Nessie was part of my pack, a precious child to protect until the time she grew into adulthood and decided to occupy her rightful place as my mate - or left me in the same cold way Bella abandoned me.

The decision would be entirely in Nessie's hands, not mine. The imprint bound me to her with ties that cut through my innermost drives in ways Bella didn't care to understand.

"How could you do this to ME, you SICK DOG?" Bella spat out at me, cutting off my brief reverie. In this heightened state, time seemed to move as slow as molasses. Had the opportunity to glance up at Edward and notice his cruel smile while the other Cullens smirked at my predicament.

Felt utterly betrayed, but those leeches didn't count in my book. It was my best friend's features twisting in a grimace of disgust directed at me that tore my heart to shreds.

Nevertheless, I had to compose myself for it was my job to pacify Bella for Nessie's sake, not my own.

"Bella, I'm willing to share her!" I said in exasperation, lifting my arms to try to make her understand that it was out of my control. Everything had been out of my hands since the moment I was born, fated to become a werewolf who would imprint on a child and follow Nessie around like the sick dog Bella called me!

Bella snarled as she launched herself at me. She landed with utter grace just a step away and heaved me up, throwing me against the trees.

Rolled up and managed to take the fall gracefully. Was dazed for a while and couldn't understand what was going on, noticing a sandy-colored blur out of the corner of my eyes as Seth launched himself at Bella to try and help me.

With her newborn strength, Bella dealt very easily with my pack brother. She whirled Seth around like the rangy wolf was a puppet and with a mighty heave she threw him against the big oak on the edge of the lawn, right where the woods began.

Shuddered when I heard the dull thud of Seth's bone breaking; the sound drove a spike through my heart, and my wolf howled in despair at the hurt endured by a member of the pack under my command.

My glance slid around towards the pixie, who was staring intently at Edward. The Cullens stood as still as marble statues behind the balustrade, mute witnesses of the injustice they deigned not prevent.

Seth yelped and whimpered as he tried to stand up on his forepaws, but then his chest crumbled to the ground as his shoulder gave way, obviously broken as a result of Bella's fit of rage.

I kneeled on the ground, scooting on my knees to get to Seth. His muzzle contorting in agony made me shiver at the pain he was enduring; hoped it wasn't as intense as what I felt when the newborn crushed my ribs in the battle where I defended Bella.

Seth's writhing form, his whimpering and helplessness in the face of a daunting adversary – for that was what Bella had become in the mind of my wolf – called up instincts I hardly used.

In the timeless interval I stood poised to protect a member of my pack, my back straight as a rod to shield him from the sight of ancient enemies, images crawled up in my mind: Seth as the young kid who was always eager to please, hounding my every step like the little brother I never had; the kid after his first transformation when he became a part of Sam's pack; finally, the exasperation and surge of pride I felt when Seth chose me to be his Alpha when he entered my pack, his inner voice becoming sharper in my brain.

The Alpha's responsibilities weighed heavy on my mind at the sight of my frail brother, twisting his rump as he favored his right foreleg to try to soothe the pain of his broken shoulder.

Gravity caught up with me again and hurled me back to earth with a mighty crash, ready to face the harsh reality as Alpha of my pack. I staggered and fell down to the ground, raising my hands to clutch my head to clear the thoughts which were piercing my skull.

A whirlwind of memories left me floundering: my father recounting the duties of the Alpha, traditions handed down to him through his grandfather, Ephraim Black; Sam lecturing me about the ways the pack should be strengthened to counter the dangers of the Cold Ones; Bella dying, her frail body exhausted after giving birth, the moment when I turned to Edward and begged him to change her; and most importantly, the way my world shifted when I saw Renesmee for the first time.

How sweet and frail she looked the moment I imprinted on her.

Seth howled again and as my gaze fell on him, his ears drooped as he walked towards me, stumbling as he sought to protect me. Me, the one that should have been protecting him in the first place!

I had failed my pack by letting myself become weak and not strong like the Alpha should be – allowing my affection for Bella and Nessie to cloud my judgment. I knew Ephraim Black would be ashamed of being my ancestor if he saw how I kneeled to the Cullens in my haste to protect Nessie.

Shaking my head, I realized that Nessie didn't need my protection at all because she was a hybrid of great strength; besides, she had Edward and Bella to look for her - while Seth had no one but me to guide him.

So many things became clear in that instant. I had been a fool to believe the Cullens would ever take me into their fold. I was forever an outsider, a dog to be petted and tolerated because Nessie needed me.

I had given up my birthright in my foolish claim to become the mate of the daughter of a Cold One. Ephraim Black had warned that they couldn't be countenanced near the Rez because they were brutal and coldblooded.

They were not to be trusted.

What had Seth ever done to Bella? Why did she not rein in her fury, the way she prattled about her restraint when she didn't drink the blood of the climber on the mountain?

She said she spared the deer and went on to kill the mountain lion; why, then, did she have to hurt Seth?

The answer was simple: because we were worthless in her eyes.

The fog I had been living under suddenly lifted. I tilted up my chin to shout my anger to the sky as I leaped in the air, my bones and tendons twisting in midair in the brief moment of agony that comprised the shifting, fragments of my torn clothes swirling down around me as I landed with a mighty crash near Seth.

The ground felt good under my paws, the shock of landing a welcoming sensation travelling up my legs to my spine. Seth's scent soothed me; in contrast, my fur bristled at the sickly-sweet stench of the Cold Ones, Bella's foremost among them.

I turned to snarl at them all, delighting in the astonishment stamped in their faces.

My hackles rose at the sight of Bella's red eyes. She was the enemy that had dared to hurt a member of my pack!

"Jacob, calm down!" Edward's soothing voice reached me as he rushed towards us in a blur.

If the fucking leech was so concerned, why hadn't he intervened before? I growled at him and his damned family of monsters that threatened my pack.

I shivered as a thought unfurled in my mind, a crisp realization that crashed through my wolf and human parts like a freight train. In losing the sense of wonder and weightlessness that allowed me to ignore their constant insults, I had lost something else.

The imprint was broken. I felt nothing for Nessie – or Bella.

_'Get that woman out of my sight!'_ I roared at Edward, crouching with my belly low to the ground, forelegs extended, ready to battle.

"Bella, get out!" Edward said urgently. Having read the angry set of my thoughts, he curled his fingers around her arm and pushed her towards the house.

"And leave you alone with the dog so you can discuss my baby? No way!" She snarled at him, wrenching her arm free and shoving Edward towards the house.

Something in my gut twisted at that. I had to grudgingly concede that the leech had always treated Bella with love, and now she manhandled her husband too?

Didn't have time for reflection because she jumped at me, her feet pointing directly at my rump.

Knew that if she landed just right, she would break my hips. Lurched sideways, twisting my head to catch her flailing arm between my jaws. Clenched down hard around the cold and lifeless skin.

_'Seth, get out! Go to Leah, tell her to call Sam!'_

Didn't have time for much else as my jaws inexorably tore through dead muscle, my tongue hurting because of her ichor.

Felt Edward's hand around my neck, trying savagely to pull me apart from Bella, but then he faltered because Seth was biting his leg.

_'Jake, lemme stay, man.'_

_'GO NOW!_' I hurled the thought at Seth, using every ounce of the Alpha command at my disposal. No way would I have the kid die on my watch!

I tilted down my chin as Bella's leg hit my chest hard, breaking several ribs, and with a savage twist, my teeth tore through the gristle that connected her arm to the torso. It came off her body.

Heard Leah in the distance. _'Jake, for chrissakes, what's going on?' _

A flash of blond hair to my right was the only warning I got before Rosalie gripped my ankle and hurled me towards the woods. I hit a tree with a crunching sound, a sharp pain spiking through my arm.

_'Leah, get Sam to help us 'cuz the Cullens are going to kill Jake!'_ Seth howled into the sky and walked towards me, his jaws closing softly around my uninjured leg as he tried to pull me away. The Cullens were busy tending to Bella and didn't pay much attention to us, until Blondie lifted her head and glowered at me.

"You dog!" Rosalie dashed toward us, murder in her eyes.

Snarled at her and raised myself on my forelegs; I wouldn't go down without a fight.

Before she could reach us, though, a hulking body stopped her. Emmett wrapped his big arms around her. "Let him go, babe."

"Let me at the dog," snarled Rosalie. "He hurt Bella!"

"She attacked them first," the big guy said with a shrug. "Tell me, do you truly expect them to do nothing while your Bella wreaks havoc on them?"

"Let me go!" Blondie snarled at him, kicking his legs.

"Get out, Jacob!" Emmett looked at me sharply, cocking his head at the woods. "Edward's putting Bella back together, and she's in a mean mood!"

Nodded wearily at him and stood up shakily on my legs; they were healing already, dull ache throbbing up my legs and torso. I walked away with Seth by my side, huffing at the exquisite pain that accompanied my every move. Had to reach the refuge of the woods and get to my pack.

_'Hold on, Jake!'_ Leah's voice came from far away, though I could tell she was running towards us. _'Sam and the others are coming.'_

Behind me, I heard Bella cussing up a storm, which made me walk faster. Given her newborn strength, she would be on our tails any second now. Wasn't able to count on the other Cullens restraining her, given the easy way she got rid of Edward.

Each step taxed my strength as I shook my head and doggedly made my way farther into the safety of the woods. Flashes of white crossed my vision as the pain sharpened, the bones having healed the wrong way.

Seth was babbling by my side, though I wasn't able to piece together the meaning of his words. I just knew I had to get away from the territory of the enemy and get home. My broken ribs must have poked something in my chest, because my breathing grew more labored, and I wheezed and panted every step I took.

Finally, the world grew dark around me and I stumbled to the ground, falling into nothingness.

* * *

oOoOo

"Jacob, wake up, son. You've been unconscious for two days," my father said with a hoarse voice.

Opened my eyes, blearily taking my room at a glance. Didn't know where I was, just the dull pain echoing in my chest. For a moment I thought the pain came from the newborn that crushed me when we fought the newborn army, so I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at my father.

"Is everyone safe? Where's the Doc?"

"Son… Carlisle is…"

Plopped down on the pillow at his defeated tone and glanced at the ceiling. Doc Cullen's absence hit me then, and the recollections of what had happened at the Cullens rushed through my memories, leaving a bitter taste on my tongue.

"Is Nessie safe?" I said, my voice cracking at her name.

I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary for the child, just a feeling of protectiveness towards her. Renesmee didn't ask to be born, and she certainly wasn't guilty of Bella's greediness and Edward's thoughtlessness when they brought her into this world.

"The baby's fine. That blonde vampire took her and ran out of Forks."

Heard the squeaking sound of my father's wheelchair as he approached the bed, his hand warm on my forearm as he patted me awkwardly.

"What about….?"

"Bella? I'm sorry, son, but she is dead."

"What?" I made to stand up, but the sharp ache in my chest made me wheeze and I fell back on the bed. "What happened?"

"Sam and the others rushed to the Cullen house. They found you unconscious on the ground and Seth told them what happened." My father nodded glumly. "Since your imprint was broken, Sam felt honor-bound to punish the Cullens for breaking the Treaty."

"God, what a mess!" I said, lifting my hand to rub my forehead.

"Carlisle and Edward tried to reason with the Pack, but Bella went berserk at the sight of them." Billy said. "She attacked them, and with her newborn strength…"

"Tell me what happened!" I sat up, wincing as I scooted back to lean on the headboard. "She didn't kill Seth or Leah, right?"

"No, they are all right." Billy said. "Matter of fact, they've been pestering me to see you; but I'm afraid that in her rage, Bella managed to kill Paul."

Craned my neck to gaze at the ceiling, my vision blurry with unshed tears for Paul. Never again would I dive with him as we tried to outdo each other; there would be no one else on the pack to challenge me the way he did and poke fun at me, no one to wrestle me to the ground as we fought in wolf form. This ache I felt deep in my chest wouldn't subside, for I would never see Paul again.

And my tears wet my cheeks at the remembrance of my lost pack brother.

Billy looked away to grant me some measure of privacy while I grieved for Paul.

I shook my head, trying to compartmentalize my pain. My thoughts shied away from the painful memories of the pack and instead, I recalled the time I had spent with the Cullens, shuddering at the thought that others might be dead.

My head felt clearer after spending two days out of commission. Guessed I could see things with more perspective, now that I was free from the shackles of the imprint; able to make up my own mind and grounded by the gravity that hugged me tight to the earth.

What about Edward? He just couldn't be dead; damned leech was near indestructible, he just couldn't die and leave me alone like this.

Choked back a sob as exquisite pain clutched my heart; this hollow feeling at Paul's loss, would it get bigger until it rendered me insane?

"What about the other leeches, and Edward?"

"They're fine. After the Pack took their revenge on Bella for killing the Beta, Carlisle managed to convince them to leave." Billy pointed at the door. "Matter of fact, he and Edward are here in the Reservation to talk with the Elders."

"Another Treaty?"

"No, they'd rather negotiate a truce and safe conduct until they leave."

"They're leaving?"

"Surely you don't expect them to stay, Jacob? There's too much bad blood between us," Billy said. "The Elders found it hard enough to prevail on Sam to grant them free passage here."

Needed to talk with Edward, to explain myself – and if I was being honest with myself, I wanted to see him one more time before he left. I made to sit up and reach for my shorts on the nightstand, but a sharp jolt of pain on my chest made me groan.

"Careful, Jacob." Billy gently pushed me down. "The doctor had to break the ribs again so they would heal correctly. He gave you a strong dose of morphine, which is why you've been out so long."

"But dad, I want to talk with them!"

"I know, son. You lived with them for a long while," Billy said slowly, looking sharply at me. The crow's feet around his eyes deepened perceptibly, lending his face the appearance of the wisdom he had earned through his long years. "I'll go and wait for them outside the council to find out when they will leave, ok?"

"Thanks, dad."

Reclined on the headboard and tucked my chin into my chest, too tired and sad to reflect more on what had happened.

* * *

oOoOo

The sun warmed my muzzle as I stepped towards the outcropping that marked the boundary of the Treaty lands. Tilted down my neck as my nostrils flared, inhaling the scent of the Cold One on the other side of the copse of oaks, my ears drooping at the thought it might well be the last time I scented Edward.

Shuffled my paws on the soft loam, lacking the confidence to walk up to him. How could I express the sorrow that gripped me?

Noticing a blur that rushed towards me out of the trees, I unconsciously raised my hackles and stepped back, favoring my right foreleg.

Edward stopped just in front of me; his handsome features sagged down by grief. "I appreciate the sentiment, Jacob, but there's no need for it."

_'I'm sorry, man, so sorry.'_ I huffed softly and made my way behind a log to lean down my torso, wrapping my jaws around the bag that held my clothes.

Shifted and stood up, nudging up the shorts to cover my groin.

"So am I, Jacob." Edward glanced at me, unconsciously licking his lips as he raised his hands to brush his tousled hair. "I should have broken up your fight with her; I should have tried to explain the imprint better, so she could understand."

"Told her about it a while ago." I shrugged and then tilted down my neck, avoiding his sad gaze while I curled my toes around the soft earth. "Nessie's fine?"

"She is fine; Rosalie took her to the Denalis while we settle the situation here. Rose phoned me last night, telling me the Denalis were sympathetic after she explained the whole situation to them." Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I wish her the best, even after…"

"You broke the imprint." Edward nodded and then crossed his arms. "Do you have any idea why it happened?"

"Lost my cool when I saw Seth writhing on the ground with a broken shoulder, man." I glanced up at him, trying not to stare too intently at his honey-colored eyes and the pain they held inside. "Guess it was the Alpha side kicking in that did it; the survival of the pack will always come first."

"I wish I had known about it, Jacob. I would have done something instead of smiling at Bella's antics." He sighed and lowered his arms to stick his hands in his pockets.

"You should have." I shook my head, recalling the anger I felt at the Cullens doing nothing. I couldn't shake the feeling that had been nagging me in the first moments after the imprint broke.

Reading my thoughts, Edward stepped towards me and gently laid his hand on my shoulder, the brief contact making me shiver. "You were never a pet, Jacob. It's just that we are no longer part of the living and we find empathy hard to grasp."

"Guess I understand." I nodded and let out a sigh when Edward took a step back. Glanced up at him and arched my eyebrow. "Dad told me the Elders understand the situation and spoke with Sam."

Bit my bottom lip and narrowed my eyes at him. _'Do you really have to leave? Why don't you stay here?'_

"I can't stay because of the memories, Jacob. Do you understand?" Edward said with a grimace. "Pain corrodes me when I'm in the house, when I walk through the woods, when I look at you – it brings into focus all I've lost. I'd rather start anew in a faraway place with Renesmee."

I nodded, too overcome with the thought that this was it. This was the last time I would ever see Edward Cullen. Closed my eyes and turned around so he wouldn't see my tears, and then took a deep breath as I started on my way home.

In that moment I realized the truth hidden when the imprint bound my will, which was simply that Edward would always have a piece of my soul.

Gulped down my tears, mumbling through gritted teeth, "Goodbye, _quinayalla_!"

Didn't want to notice the soft rustling of the leaves as Edward went away; didn't want to look back and see the empty forest.

Nevertheless, I twisted my neck, hoping to get a glimpse of his retreating back.

It was in vain. Edward was gone forever, and the lonely trees mocked me as I knelt down on the ground to sob out my pain.

* * *

oOoOo

Glanced up at the Seattle hotel room, the air conditioning a constant hum in the background as my nostrils flared, breathing in the heady scent of sex.

Thrust up my hips into the welcoming heat of the man straddling my lap. I ran my hands over soft, pale skin that broadened into strong shoulders, my fingers straying to tweak his nipple.

"You want this, don't you? Want my cock wedging you open." I thrust up my hips, slamming into him while my thumb brushed against his neglected cock.

He moaned brokenly and bounced up and down on my dick. Sneaked his hand to bring himself off but I batted it away, the glimmering thread of precome coating his cock head telling me he was ready to come on my dick.

"Harder," he groaned, his legs shaking as my fingers grabbed his hips to lift him up.

"Fine, fine." Shoved into him so deep, the mattress creaked and swayed beneath us.

Closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of his walls fluttering around me, and a name unconsciously escaped my lips, "Edward, you're tight!"

"What did you say?" he said hoarsely.

My chest heaving up and down, I craned my neck to gaze at the window. Didn't want to see eyes which weren't honey, or skin that wasn't pale enough.

"Sorry, man."

My fingers closed around his shaft, his precome providing lubrication as I slid my fist up and down his dick while I fucked into him, rolling my hips to jab his prostate just so.

He was close, and in the next thrust he came with a soft moan, his come spilling all over my fingers and dripping down onto my abs as he squeezed me hard, the tight heat coaxing my orgasm. I came silently and turned him over so we faced each other as I slipped out of him with a lewd popping sound.

"What did you call me?" he said while I took off the condom and rolled it up, throwing it to the other side of the room.

"Nothing. It was a slip of the tongue, Joe."

"If you say so." Joe grimaced as he stood up and glanced at the bathroom. "Gotta clean myself before I go home, dude. It's been a while since I took someone as big as you."

"Go on," I said, motioning with my hand. Watching his nice ass jiggle as he walked up to the bathroom didn't dispel the dark mood I felt around me.

It didn't matter if I topped or bottomed, the hollow feeling remained.

Sex with strangers always left me cold inside. I yearned for someone to hold onto, a man who really knew who I was, inside and out. A body I could rut into with all my strength without the worry that he would break in half.

I had to wonder if sex with Nessie would have felt this way, or if the imprint would have hoodwinked me enough to let me enjoy it; after all, it had been strong enough to mold me a certain way.

I missed the heady days after the imprint broke, when the feelings it had bottled for so long surfaced and I was free to enjoy sex. Discovered my penchant for men and I indulged for a while.

Now I was more careful, enjoying a fling every once in a while in the scant free time between guarding our tribe and finishing college.

"See you later, Jake!" Joe waved at me.

"See you around, man." I nodded at him.

After he went out the door, I closed my eyes, my head cradled on my arms as I forced myself to face the truth. Sex wasn't that compelling because I wanted the man I could never have, Edward Cullen.

He had tried to disappear from the world. They sold the house and vanished into the north.

In my desperation, I researched those Denalis he mentioned and made my way to them, asking for their help.

That kind lady, Irina, must have sensed my desperation, for she smiled briefly at me while she told me she would keep me informed. It was from her that I learned how Nessie had shot up and become a beautiful woman in the space of a few years, while Edward and his family looked after her.

Last I heard, Edward had graduated from high school yet again in a small town in Saskatchewan.

But Edward never contacted me and I was too much of a coward to do so. Many times I wrote him letters which I threw on the back seat of my Rabbit before driving to the Denalis, only to tear them to pieces along the way.

Something odd was in the air, though. Last time I visited Irina, she confided she had heard about the Volturi moving towards our turf.

Additionally, Seth had found strange hints during a web search which involved unsolved crimes in the Seattle area. Seemed like another newborn army had been created, and I decided to fish around and try to find out what it meant, hence my frequent trips to the city.

Turned sideways and tried to fall asleep, but it was in vain. Tossed and turned, but Edward's chiseled face would not leave my thoughts. In the middle of the night, I stood up and went to the sink to pour myself a glass of water. Glanced at my reflection and noted the haunted look in my eyes. It wasn't unusual, since I had spent fruitless days asking around and trying to find a trace of the bloodsuckers.

Seemed I derived all satisfaction in my life from my Alpha duties, but the hollowness in my chest told me it would not be enough in the long run. Needed more, a person to come home to, someone who could grasp my thoughts and feelings. In short, I needed Edward.

Clenching my jaw, I walked back to the bed. First thing after we got rid of the newborns, I would go to Edward and convince him that we belonged together. Irina had showed me a few photos of the Cullens through the years, and Edward always seemed sad in the midst of his family, so out of place.

Of course he was an outsider because he belonged with me. Had to convince Edward face to face and make him see the truth so he would leave the past behind.

Sat on the bed and rubbed my jaw, too excited to sleep and too tired to go out into the city to find more about the newborns.

It was then that my cell phone rang. Leaned down to pick it up from the nightstand, tilting it up so I could see who was calling. It was Seth.

"Wassup, man!"

"Jake, hate to be the one to tell you, but you gotta know!" Seth's voice broke at the end, which made me sit up straight in the bed.

"What is it, Seth?"

* * *

oOoOo

"Well, look who's here."

Glanced up at the vampire, his ruby eyes lingering on me as he studied my face.

"Aro, kill the beast!" A blond snarled as he glided eerily towards me, just like the prow on the sailing boats of my ancestors.

"Let's wait, _caro mio_, until we find out more about this delightful young man." Aro smiled in such a sinister fashion, I felt dread creeping up my spine.

Didn't matter though; already knew my life was forfeit, but I intended to strike a worthy deal for it.

An Alpha's bargain.

It was all that was left for me after that dreadful night.

The two Volturi that held my arms jostled me forward until I reached the marble steps. They pushed on my back, forcing me onto my knees.

Tilted up my chin to glare up at the damned leeches. "What do you want with us?"

"Your werewolves are of no import to the Volturi, young man," Aro said with a creepy snicker. "We seek more important prey."

"He killed several of our guards, Aro," the blond said, and then snarled at me. "I say turn him over to the torture chambers!"

"The way he did it intrigues me, dear Caius." Aro glanced at one of the guards, who wrapped his cold hands around my neck.

Knew he could snap my neck in an instant; in fact, I was counting on it.

"You won't learn it from me, Aro," I whispered, swallowing the insult that was on the tip of my tongue. This wasn't the time for sarcasm but for the whole truth. "I offer my life in exchange for the safety of my pack."

"What makes you think we will accept such a bargain?"

"I'm aware of the reason you ventured into Forks, and I can tell you about Edward Cullen." If my voice broke at the end, Aro didn't mention it.

"How noble of you." He sneered down at me. "If my findings satisfy me, why, I might take you up on your offer, _cucciolo_."

"My name's Jacob Black!" I snarled at him.

"The cub is angry!" Aro tittered as he leaned down, his arm reaching down to touch my arm. Shrank back from him, recalling Irina's words. She had mentioned the head vampire had the power to read the entire life of a person when he touched them. Didn't really matter tough, because the wolf's mind would hide my plans well.

"Let us find out why." Aro said. Felt his cold fingers wrap around my bare forearm, and then a slew of memories rushed through my brain.

_"What is it, Seth?" I glanced down at the screen of the phone._

_"Jake, I'm sorry."_

_"What, the bloodsuckers got Leah or another of the pack?"_

_"The newborns attacked the Cullens. Seems they found out about their hybrid."_

_"Nessie? They got Nessie?"_

_"No, man. The Cullens managed to save her, but two of them died."_

_"Who?" I breathed fast, my heart pounding in my chest as I offered a silent prayer to Q'wati, _'Please, please, don't take Edward from me.'

_"Rosalie died, and… Edward died too."_

My body sagged down, and only the icy arms around me kept me from falling to the marble floor of the Italian catacomb.

Aro gasped and stumbled back, his gaze lost in the archways above us. Now he knew the reason I ordered the all-out frontal attack on the newborns, the Quileute packs having joined under my command after I taught them more aggressive ways to battle.

"Edward Cullen is dead!"

The Volturi present broke into whispers which were quieted by Caius' angry snarl.

Aro was aware now of the reason I exposed myself and took the risk of being captured. Life on this earth held scant attraction for me, for it was only my duty to the pack that kept me going on.

"It's impossible!" said a vampire with a lined face. Somehow, this black-haired man seemed more sympathetic. Leastways he didn't fit the part of a cold-blooded killer like the blond did.

"It is true, Marcus," Aro said with a tired sigh. "The newborns killed him."

I took a deep breath, my gaze fixed on the marble steps. So the journey that began long ago in the Quileute Rez would end here. I tried to collect my thoughts in these final moments; at least I was at peace, knowing I had insured the safety of my pack. Even if Aro reneged on his word and attacked them, he had missed the gist of my plans when I offered up the memory that broke my soul.

"What shall we do with the dog?" Caius snarled. "He ought to die!"

The Quileute pack would strike the Volturi when they least expected, in the middle of their battle with the newborns. Being decimated, the Volturi guard would endure the attack of the joint packs of the Northwest, converging in on them from the mountains.

The new Alpha would take care of that; Leah would avenge my death and ensure the survival of the tribe.

"This young man is in such pain, Aro, his mate is gone from this world," Marcus said. "He reminds me of myself, so I beg you the boon you saw fit to refuse me centuries ago, please ease his suffering."

I closed my eyes, fixing in my mind the image of Edward in the tent: the way he smiled warmly at me, his bronze hair dimly visible in the scant light, his eyes lighting up as we bantered for the only time in our lives.

"Then it shall be done, my dears. Felix, if you please."

I bowed my head, offering a prayer to the god of my ancestors. _'Q'wati, please grant me safe passage beyond this realm so that I may dwell upon the stars of the Great Sky River, find a warm place to build a fire and gaze down upon this earth in the company of my beloved. Grant me what you deemed wise to deny me in this life, that I see Edward once more and hear his voice.'_

Someone shouted in the distance as the cruel arms around my neck tightened so fast I barely had time to grimace. Then a sharp pain shot up from my neck, and I knew no more.

* * *

oOoOo

"It can't be! God, don't let it be!"

I fell to the ground, overcome with loss.

There was a continuous yelling going on, and it took me a few seconds to grasp it was me. My chest ached at the realization that Jacob had died at the hands of the Volturi.

But the insistent pull of the wolf's warm thoughts just a few yards away on our lawn confused me. How could it be, when he had been in Volterra?

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind as the pandemonium near the house distracted me.

"Bella, calm down, please!" Alice said in a shrill voice, quite unlike her usual tenor.

My thoughts were swirling in such mad confusion that it took me far longer than it should have to realize I wasn't at the Volturi lair, that Jacob was alive and warm.

_'Edward, please come and control your wife!_' Alice shot me a glare, her hands tightened like a vise around Bella's chest. _'Unless you liked the vision you saw and want it to become reality?' _

A jolt shot up my spine when I recognized the import of Alice's thoughts. The things I had just seen were but a vision of the future - and I could prevent Jacob's death.

I jumped over the balustrade and ran the few yards that separated us, my arms wrapping around Bella's cold torso. Just in time, too, because she had flung Alice away in her mad rage to hit Jacob.

"Let… me... GO!" she yelled, thrashing in the prison of my arms like a wild panther.

I twisted my neck to look at Emmett and Jasper, and then cocked my chin at her.

Emmett nodded curtly and made his way towards us, while Jasper puzzled his eyebrow in thought. A cool, peaceful sensation descended upon us and wrapped me in a safe cocoon.

Emmett nudged my shoulder to loop his arm around Bella's midriff while I nodded my thanks at Jasper. If his powers proved unable to affect Bella, they should work towards calming down Jacob. It was essential that the wolf see us as impartial in this fight, that he didn't feel abandoned and bereft in the middle of a sea of enemies.

For I had never been indifferent to his welfare, and the seeming years I had spent in the vision made me yearn to see Jacob smile once more.

Alice walked up to Jacob, who was standing in the lawn as he stared at us with mouth agape.

"You're fine?" She arched her eyebrow at the wolf.

Jacob glanced at the writhing figure of Bella, trapped between our bodies, and then shook his head as if to dispel a dream.

Alice motioned with her hand towards Seth and called over her shoulder, "Carlisle, someone needs your expertise."

"Of course." Carlisle ran towards the house to grab his medical bag.

"Let me go!" Bella kept shouting, until I turned her body towards my chest so the sounds were muffled against my shirt.

I looked at the wolf's chiseled face, furrowing my brow at the confusion in his thoughts. I had to find the correct words to ease the whirlwind of contradictory emotions that trapped him in the wake of his imprint breaking. I needed to find the key that would allow me to get close to him and ease the pain in his soul at the sudden disconnect from what he was used to.

Shrugging, I decided to take a leaf out of Jacob's book and use plain honesty.

"I'm sorry your friend was hurt, Jacob, I trust Carlisle will ease his pain."

"Bella shouldn't have done that, Seth did nothing to her!"

I noted the way his chest was heaving up and down. Then Carlisle rushed towards us and bent down to examine Seth.

"Of course he didn't," I said. "Let me apologize for not keeping an eye on her. You have to understand that Bella is a newborn, and her temper is out of kilter."

As if to prove me right, Bella kicked me hard in the shins at that moment.

Carlisle hooked his arms around Seth's waist and legs and gently picked him up, glancing at Jake. "I need to set his bones right, before they heal improperly. With his fast healing, Seth should be all right." Then he tilted down his chin to look at Seth's sweaty face. "If you're in too much pain, let me know and I'll give you more of the sedative."

"Take care of him, Doc." Jake nodded curtly at Carlisle.

Glancing sharply at Jacob's brow, puzzled with worry, I knew the path to take in order to ease his transition into this new phase. I had to appeal to his strong sense of duty. I hated to manipulate him, but I needed time to handle Bella.

"I hope Leah doesn't worry too much," I said. "Do tell her she's welcome at the house at any time, though I have the impression Seth will be able to spend the night at home."

"Leah! She's gonna be worried to death, better go and meet her halfway," Jake mumbled. "Thanks, man." He shot me a boyish grin that lifted my spirits before turning and making his way into the woods.

I tilted down my chin and glanced at her. "Bella, we have to talk."

* * *

oOoOo

"You want me to go away with my daughter while you stay behind?" Bella frowned as she clutched Renesmee to her chest in an awkward fashion. I guessed the fact that our daughter was more resilient and aware than normal babies was the only reason the baby didn't burst into tears.

"Exactly, Bella. This situation demands it; I've told you that Jacob's imprint broke," I said patiently, my gaze sliding towards Rosalie, who stood next to the bay windows.

"I knew Jacob's feelings for my daughter were shallow," she muttered. "A mother always knows best."

I had to shake my head at that. First Bella flew into a rage because Jacob unwillingly imprinted on Renesmee, and now that he had broken the imprint, she bemoaned his supposed lack of depth.

Bella was as mutable as the wind, and apparently there was no way on Earth she would be happy for long.

This was one of the reasons I wanted her away from me. I had hoped that when she was turned, she would develop more empathy in the same way I acquired the cursed gift of reading anyone's mind, or Rosalie's maternal senses sharpened, or Jasper got his empathy powers.

Bella, however, retained the same shallowness she had always had. She would remain so forever.

"Have you thought about Jacob's Quileute friends?" I said.

"What about them?" Bella shot back.

"With Jacob's imprint broken, they are not bound by their tradition to respect each other's imprints. They may feel free to punish our transgression of the Treaty," Alice said, her fingers rubbing the hem of her stylish black blouse.

"Alice…" I arched my eyebrow at her.

_'Edward, let's deal with this situation first. Later I'll tell you what I think about the vision.' _ Alice shrugged minutely.

I nodded at her while Emmett snorted, nudging Jasper's elbow. "Hate it when they do their secret sharing."

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me, cocking his chin slightly towards Rosalie.

"Who cares about the dog?" Rosalie sneered.

That made me shoot out of the couch and walk towards her. I snarled, "Jacob has more humanity in his little finger than you will ever have, Rose!"

Rosalie glowered at me and then turned to gaze at the woods. "Seems you care more about him than your wife."

And that was the other reason I wanted Bella far away. After spending so much subjective time in the vision, warmed by the wolf's keen thoughts and lucid soul, I couldn't bear the thought of spending the rest of my existence living a banal life with Bella, caring only about fulfilling her selfish wishes.

"That was uncalled for, babe," Emmett pointed out. "You don't know what Edward thinks."

I stepped towards Bella and touched her shoulder. "I care about you and Renesmee, believe me, but I've come to the conclusion we should get a divorce."

"What?" Bella's eyes widened, her arms going slack. I leaned towards her, ready to pick up the baby if she dropped her.

She recovered her poise, though, and shot me a glare. "Why do you want to do that? I thought we were happy."

"Our daughter is a hybrid, Bella." I patted softly Renesmee's head. The child was an innocent that deserved every ounce of love my undead heart could muster.

I wanted her to grow up and become a centered, responsible woman. Most of all, I wanted a peaceful family life for Renesmee, the kind I enjoyed in Chicago with my parents. I certainly didn't intend to burden my child with the types of domestic squabbles I foresaw if I remained with Bella. No child deserved that.

I was convinced that when Jake broke the imprint, the repercussions rippled across many boundaries and freed me enough to change my relationship with Bella in ways I had yet to discover.

"You will have all the financial support you'll ever need." I promised her. "Plus the support of our extended network of friends. Why don't you spend time with the Denalis and talk things over with them?"

Bella had insisted in getting her way and having a daughter. If she seemed so intent in becoming a perfect mother, she should be able to take care of Renesmee on her own.

"Edward, I don't get you!" she scoffed, her face twisting in a grimace. "I should've listened to Jacob!"

"Fine, you want to know the real reasons?" I lifted my arms. "Do you think the Volturi won't get wind of her birth? Aro is so obsessed with power, I wouldn't be surprised if he went after the baby!"

"You really think so?" Bella said.

"Aro is certainly a most devious man," Carlisle said softly, his fingers drumming on the armrest of the leather couch. "And I must concur with Edward. If we remain in Forks, we'll act as a lightning rod and the Volturi will concentrate on us, leaving you and Renesmee alone. After all, it is Edward and Alice the Volturi really want."

Alice glided towards Bella, saying softly, "I'll go with you to the Denalis. You won't be alone, Bella."

Alice's eyes gleamed, and the set of her thoughts told me she was envisioning her future trips to the mall to buy yet another wardrobe for Bella so she would look her best to entice future suitors.

"I'm going with you, too," Rosalie said. "I want to hear Renesmee's first words and watch her grow up into a beautiful girl."

I nodded my thanks at my sisters. Their intervention would be crucial in convincing Bella this was a safe alternative for her and our daughter.

I certainly didn't want her to go and pester Jacob with her problems. Bella knew very well how to play the wounded card and get into Jacob's good graces again, as was her wont. The wolf didn't need the extra burden on his shoulders.

* * *

oOoOo

I felt too edgy to play the piano, though ideas for new compositions swirled in my mind.

I glanced down at the stack of CDs on the table. It seemed music wouldn't soothe my nervous tension tonight, so I made my way to the bookshelves and started rummaging through the science-fiction section. Jake's vision had called up a wisp of a memory, so I picked up several hardcovers by Isaac Asimov and made my way to the couch.

My fingers caressed the glossy cover of 'Robots and Empire' and then I cracked open the book to start reading. I dived into the story, and time passed swiftly.

A few hours later, Alice's thoughts alerted me of her presence.

She leaned on the doorway, her perfectly coiffed hairdo highlighting her elfin features.

_'Let me share my observations about what happened.'_ She glided towards me and sat on the armrest of the couch.

I arched my eyebrow at her silence.

_'Don't want to disturb Bella, she is feeding Renesmee.'_

"Go on," I whispered.

Alice cradled her chin between her fingers, her pensive gaze fixed on the dark woods outside the windows. _'I've never been able to see Jacob or any Quileute in my visions until now. I was sure their shifting qualities, the genes that confer that advantage to them, shielded them from my view to protect them.'_

"I see."

_'Jacob is part of our lives in ways I don't understand, his imprinting on Renesmee being just the latest one. He appeared to be enthralled by you and Bella long before Renesmee was conceived, if you recall.'_

"That is correct."

_'I still don't understand what caused his imprint to break.'_ Alice sighed, her fingers rubbing the soft leather. _'Whatever the cause, when it broke, the bond that joins him to us recoiled. I don't know, some kind of …'_

"Mystical energy?"

She waved her hand. _'Something like that. We got caught up in it, and it influenced my powers… made them stronger than ever for just that instant, allowing the vision to last so long.'_

"Have you had more visions of him?"

_'No, Jacob has gone back into concealment mode.'_

"You call him…"

_'Jacob, of course. I can't sneer at him any longer, having observed the vision.'_ Alice stood up and made her way to the door; she paused at the threshold and turned towards me, shooting me a brief smile. _'And I must get used to him, for the simple fact is that you have also disappeared from my visions, Edward.'_

I went back to reading after she left and spent the night submerged in the stories which helped me in puzzling out the reasons for what had happened.

At the crack of dawn, Carlisle knocked softly on the door.

"Come in."

He strode into the room and stopped next to the windows. "Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are at the cottage, and Seth is safely at home. His shoulder has mostly healed. He'll probably sport bruises for a few days."

"Thank you. Did you meet Jacob?"

"He was at Sue Clearwater's, though I have to say he seemed a bit pale."

"Do you think he's all right? After all, he must be suffering the consequences of his imprint breaking."

"He's not alone. Billy was with him and so was Paul."

"Good," I said, though I couldn't help a twinge of jealousy at the thought of Paul near Jacob, since the vision had told me how much Jake cared for his friend.

"Edward, far be it from me to intrude in your private life, but would you care to share your reasoning for divorcing Bella?"

I put aside the book and glanced up at Carlisle. "Alice told you about her vision?"

Carlisle nodded slowly, and then he sat beside me on the couch. "I gather it was very intense."

I nodded slowly, a grin tugging up the corners of my lips. "Her powers got a boost when the imprint broke, and her vision allowed me to live in Jacob's head for what felt like years."

"It seems you found it intriguing."

"Why do you say so?"

"Your features are very relaxed, son," he said. "You have the same expression when you play the piano and are caught up in the melody."

"Anyway, during the vision I realized how special Jacob is." I craned my neck to gaze up at the ceiling, lost in the remembrance of what transpired in those years. "There's a warmth and nobility to his thoughts I haven't found anywhere else."

"I see." Carlisle nodded slowly and crossed his legs. "Coming back to your ordinary life must have been a shock."

"It's just that what Jacob went through jolted me, made me aware of many things I had overlooked in Bella." I tilted down my chin, my gaze sliding across the room.

"You found her wanting in comparison."

"I thought she might change after I turned her," I said with a sigh. "But it seems she won't ever change. She exasperates me a great deal with her obsession with Renesmee."

"Son, it's only natural. She is a mother."

"But Bella has never shown maternal instincts before," I said ruefully. "She's overcompensating for what she lacks. Take the imprint, for example. It was the perfect solution for Renesmee. Bella knew Jacob would be devoted to her daughter in the same fashion he was devoted to her, and yet she flew into a rage. Why?"

"I can't hazard a guess, Edward."

"Two simple reasons." I ticked them off with my fingers. "Because it took Jacob's attention away from Bella, and because she knew Renesmee would prefer Jacob in the long run."

"I can sympathize with Bella, son. That's a conundrum every parent faces."

"Esme accepted Bella with open arms, and so did you," I pointed out shrewdly. "Even Chief Swan accepted my courtship of Bella, though he couldn't stand me. Good parents put their children's welfare before their own, and Bella never once considered Renesmee's feelings when she manhandled Jacob."

"Let me play the devil's advocate in your argument, Edward, and point out that Bella is a newborn. Her emotions are all over the place."

"Bella was quite collected when she didn't drink from the man we found up on the mountain, and she was able to choose a logical course of action when she killed that mountain lion and not the deer."

"I see you have made up your mind about this," Carlisle said sharply.

"I have, Carlisle. I don't have it in me to tolerate Bella's whims any longer." I shrugged. "Perhaps when the imprint broke, it somehow affected me too."

I turned towards him. "Do you see why I have to divorce her? Bella is very willful, and we would argue endlessly over this and that; life would be hell for our daughter. Besides, I want to be free."

"To venture into another relationship?"

I slouched on the couch, feeling a jolt of desire run through my body. "I won't lie, Carlisle. I want to get to know Jacob better; what he went through made me see him through different eyes. I won't live a lie and sneak behind Bella's back, nor would I place Jacob or Renesmee in danger by doing so."

"I see, Edward." Carlisle nodded slowly. "There's a new maturity in you, and with the passionate way in which you have always spoken about Jacob, I can't say I'm that surprised."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

He stood up and went to the window, staring out at the waning moon with a somber expression. "In my work at the hospital, I've dealt with battered wives and neglected children. People often feel trapped in a hopeless marriage and can't seem to find their way out; sometimes I wish they were as lucid as you."

"I'm glad for your support, Carlisle."

"It's what a father does." He smiled ruefully. "Watch his children as they make mistakes, and be ready to help them to their feet if the situation calls for it."

I nodded slowly. "Do you think Bella will accept the divorce?"

"Bella is a reasonable woman." Carlisle put his hand on the doorframe. "She'll see is the logical solution. When she does sign the divorce papers, give them to me. I know a judge that will expedite the process."

"One of your acquaintances?"

"That's correct." He nodded. "As head of this coven, it is my job to be prepared for whatever happens."

Carlisle's words called to my mind Jacob's strongest drive, the reason he was able to break the imprint: his duties as the Alpha. This train of thought led me to what happened in the lawn; the events of yesterday seemed to have occurred years ago.

"Carlisle, if you are so prepared," I said slowly. "Why didn't you stop Bella when she was attacking Jacob?"

"It was a hard call to make, Edward, a confluence of my duties as father and head of the coven." He shot me a tired smile. "You see, I was hoping it would be you who would stop Bella."

* * *

oOoOo

The forest was quiet at the crack of dawn as I glanced up at the canopy of trees, wondering if I should jump and choose another vantage point. I had been coming to the boundaries of the Treaty lands for weeks, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jacob.

The wolf proved elusive, though. I could not divine the patterns of their patrols, and that left me frustrated.

I wrapped my arms around the thick trunk and made ready to jump into the higher branches, but then the earth trembled at the passage of a huge wolf dashing out of the copse of trees.

_'Cullen, what the hell are you doing here?'_ Jacob huffed, his russet withers blowing in the breeze. I wondered if they were as soft as they looked, and then shook my head at the impatient way Jacob pawed the ground.

"I was waiting for you, actually." I grinned at him as I decided to take the bull by the horns. I knew one of Jacob's weaknesses was his curiosity and I planned to act on that. "I have a theory about why you broke the imprint."

_'Oh, that's good._' He walked towards a tree and hid behind the trunk, the tip of his tail showing for the moment before he shifted. "Scented you around, and wanted to ask you about Nessie."

Jacob stepped from behind the tree, and I gulped at the sight of his broad shoulders, the miles of tan skin rippling on smooth muscles that tapered down to his slim waist, the perfectly cut v of his hips disappearing beneath the waistband of his shorts.

"Wolf got your tongue, Cullen?" Jacob flashed me a winsome smile as he strode confidently towards me, the dappled light shining down from the canopies bathing him in a soft glow.

"Sorry, I just…" I trailed off, unsure about how to proceed. It was funny that after living so much time inside Jacob's head, it felt awkward talking to him. Besides, I was afraid to say the wrong thing and ruin the mood.

"Nessie's fine, I hope?" He stopped a few feet away and extended his arm, palm flat against the rough bark of the tree he leaned on.

"She's perfectly fine. Rosalie was gushing about her first word." I smiled at the way my sister had babbled on the phone. "Turns out it was 'Rose.'"

"I bet Bella wasn't that pleased, huh?" Jacob raised his eyebrow before letting out a gusty laugh.

I had to smile at that because his enthusiasm was infectious "She won't have to wait long, Renesmee's learning fast."

I sighed at the sound of barking in the distance, knowing it was his pack mates calling him.

Sure enough, Jacob frowned and turned towards the copse of trees. "Damn! Paul sounds worried; gotta go, man."

"See you around, Jacob."

He walked deeper into the forest, stopping near a slim pine. "Cullen, I was wondering… next Saturday I'm free from patrol. Can you meet me at the Hard Rain Cafe?"

"Sure, Jacob." I managed to hide my smirk. "What time?"

"Nine sharp." He scuffled his feet on the soft loam. "Gotta go, Edward."

* * *

oOoOo

Jacob waved towards the outdoor table nearest the entrance. "Let's sit here."

He grabbed the chair and shot a smile at the waitress. "Hi, Patty!"

"Jacob, nice seeing you here!" She tucked a stray lock of her blond hair behind her ear and beamed at Jake. "The usual?"

"Sure, sure." The wolf sat and motioned towards me. "Edward will have the same."

I narrowed my eyes at the exuberant curves of the waitress, disliking the way she licked her lips at the sight of my wolf. The two appeared to enjoy their little chat too much for my liking, and unfortunately we were the only patrons at the moment. There was no one else to distract her.

"Hi, hon." Patty smiled briefly at me, and then tucked her notebook in the pocket of her apron. "You going to Second Beach today, Jake?"

"Nope, gotta lot of homework to do, maybe next week."

Cocking my eyebrow at him, I sat down.

Jacob waved his hand at the trees on Upper Hoh Road. "I usually come here and grab some sandwiches when I hike to Second Beach." He grinned at me, his fingers drumming against the rough wood of the rail to his left.

"But not today, due to your homework, _Jake_."

"Well, I couldn't just tell her I have patrol in the afternoon to flush out bloodsuckers, could I, _Ed_?" Jacob frowned.

I shook my head, realizing that being jealous wasn't conducive to getting things done. "Actually, I have something to tell you."

Jake grinned wolfishly at me. "You divorced Bella."

"How did you know? Someone in your pack heard?" My fingers toyed with the saltshaker.

"News travel fast, Edward." Jacob shook his head ruefully. "Quil went downtown and heard that girl, Jessica, crowing about it to her friends."

"I see. You appear to be taking it well."

"Gotta admit you two were the perfect couple, so I'm surprised." Jacob shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I expected you to fly into a rage on Bella's behalf," I said with a smirk.

"You forget I know Bella pretty well. She's hard to live with." He smiled self-deprecatingly. "I should know, given the way she launched herself at me the other day. Guess I can see things more clearly since the imprint broke."

"About that…" I trailed off when the waitress came with the food.

"Here you are, hon!" She smiled at Jacob as she leaned down to place the dishes on the table.

I bit back a growl at the way she arched her back, obviously displaying her breasts to entice my oblivious wolf.

When Jacob smiled at Patty and then dismissed her from his mind as he wolfed down the first sandwich, I couldn't help but bless Jacob's voracious appetite.

We sat in companionable silence while Jacob ate. I sneaked glances at him now and then, and finally pushed my plate towards him when he finished his last sandwich.

"Thanks, man." He flashed me a smile and picked up the sandwich to wave it at me. "Talking about the divorce, I used to believe that relationships were forever, you know?"

I nodded at him.

"That's the reason I wanted Bella to love me back," he mumbled. "Thought she was the one and only, and that there wouldn't be anyone else for me."

"It must have hurt a lot when she chose me," I said kindly.

"Sure did, Edward." Jacob laid down the sandwich on the plate and let out a sigh. "That's why I ran away when I heard about the wedding, couldn't believe I had lost the only girl for me. But these last few weeks, I've been wondering…"

I put my elbows on the table and leaned towards him, breathing in the woodsy scent of his cologne which mixed so well with the natural odor I no longer found disgusting. The glimpses I had from his inner mind during the vision told me that Jacob may have been discovering things about his sexuality.

He took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "I was too stuck on her and then Nessie. Breaking the imprint is like a divorce, you know?"

"I must admit I hadn't thought about that angle, Jacob."

"Yep, funny that both of us are starting anew. And then…" Jacob worried his bottom lip between his teeth in an unconscious sensual gesture.

"And?" I prodded him, my fingers reaching out to touch his wrist.

Jake shivered at the touch and tilted down his chin, busying himself with eating the remnants of the last sandwich.

I sighed and decided to lead the conversation towards less embarrassing topics.

"I found out the reason you were able to break the imprint." I fished out a paperback from the pocket of my jacket and put it on the table, pushing it towards him.

Jacob cocked his eyebrow at me and picked up the book. "Asimov?"

"That's right."

He flipped open the book and I reached out towards him to point at the lines in the third page.

He read them and then tilted up his chin to glare at me. "The fuck?... Robots? So it's not enough to call me a dog, now I'm a robot? Fuck you!"

He made to stand up but I leaned forward and grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry, Jake. It's not my intention to insult you at all; I just want you to see." My thumb brushed against his soft skin as I whispered, "I care about you too much to make fun of the imprint; can't you see that?"

Jacob's chest heaved up and down as he scrutinized my face, gauging the intent of my words. Finally, he nodded shallowly and I let him go.

"Let me tell you my reasoning, ok?" I said, my words coming out in a rush. "I know Renesmee was the center of your life, just like Bella used to be. Those rules of robotics apply to the situation. You would have died in order to protect her, am I correct?"

Jacob nodded.

"You would have done everything she wanted. Later on, if Renesmee had asked you to leave her alone, you would have obeyed her, right?"

"If Nessie hadn't wanted me in her life, I would've obeyed her even if it tore me to pieces," Jacob said. "That's something Bella never understood."

"So those rules apply to you." I pointed at the book.

"Guess so," Jacob huffed. "But how do they explain breaking the imprint?"

"Carlisle and I went to a conference in New York City in the mid Eighties," I said. "Doctor Asimov was one of the panelists. He spoke at length about how he had devised a new rule, one that superseded the earlier ones, allowing his robots to have a semblance of free will."

"Just a semblance; figures," Jacob said with a scowl.

"Come on," I snorted. "They're robots after all, while you're the epitome of what a human is."

"Thanks, I guess."

I shot him a smile and launched into the tale with more confidence. "Anyway, this new rule Asimov devised? It had more weight because it didn't apply to a single man or woman, but to the whole of humanity," I said slowly.

"So?" Jacob frowned at me. "Edward, I fail to see the connection."

"The imprint bound you inextricably to my daughter. You had to cherish and obey her, see to her welfare; but then a circumstance arose which compelled you to get rid of the imprint."

Jacob sat up straight. "Bella broke Seth's shoulder! Couldn't let her get away with it, she hurt a pack member under my command."

"Exactly."

"So you're saying the imprint broke because it went against the nature of my wolf? Being the Alpha forces me to ensure the survival of the pack, and if being bound to Nessie works against that survival…"

"The more primal drive wins, and the imprint breaks."

Jacob sat in silence, mulling over my words while he sipped his cola.

Fortunately, he was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't notice the waitress approaching, or the glare I sent her way that had her scurrying away.

"How have you been?" I said to break the silence. "Have you adapted to the new situation?"

"Been fine, the guys and Leah have been a great help." Jacob glanced at me, lifting his eyebrow. "Now that Embry and Quil are part of my pack, I had to have a Beta, so I chose Leah."

"I see." I nodded encouragingly.

"Helps a lot, having a bigger pack. Lends me more weight when I talk to the Elders," he said, toying with the paper napkin.

"What do you talk about?" I lifted my hand. "If it's not sensitive information."

"Nope, it isn't. Matter of fact, it concerns you." Jacob reached his hand to touch my forearm, his warmth eliciting a shiver that ran through my body. "Managed to persuade the Elders that turning Bella wasn't a formal breach of the Treaty, since she was already dead due to childbirth."

"Thank you."

Jacob waved his hand. "No problem. Wouldn't want your family to go." He turned his head to hide his blush. _'Don't want you to leave.'_

"I appreciate it, Jacob. I don't want to start anew somewhere else; this place has lovely memories for me." I drank the sight of the perfect line of his brows which led my gaze down the strong set of his jaw to his full lips.

"Talking about starting anew." Jacob looked at me sharply, unconsciously licking his lips. "Embry and I were talking the other day, and you won't believe what he said!"

"What did he say?"

"That you divorced her because you wanted someone else." Jacob lowered his gaze to the wooden table, a blush creeping up his slender neck.

Jacob's thoughts betrayed him, though. He was recalling his conversation with his friend in which Embry hinted I might be looking for a guy.

"Embry's perceptive, you know?"

"Really? So you're looking for a…?"

"Guy. Actually, I think I've found him."

Jacob looked at me intently, leaning forward while I did the same. I closed my eyes, anticipating our first kiss, but then his cell phone beeped.

I opened my eyes to see him raising his phone to his cheek. "Wassup, Leah?"

"Jake, hate to interrupt you, but Paul wants to talk to you. I think he's ready to join our pack."

"Good, I'm coming over right now."

I groaned in disappointment. We were so near!

After paying the bill, we made our way to the street and Jake opened his car door. His fingers gripping the handle, he turned to look at me. "I'm going to Second Beach next weekend; wanna come with me, Edward?"

"I'd love to, but that is Quileute territory. What will the Elders say?"

"Leave them to me," he said with a wolfish grin. "Perks of being the Alpha, you could say."

"Fine." I glanced at the café. "Esme will be glad to prepare us a picnic basket, so we won't have to come here."

"Whatever you say, man, whatever you say." Jake hopped into his car, a lopsided smirk on his handsome face. I frowned at the set of his thoughts which told me the sly wolf had been aware of my slight jealousy, after all.

* * *

oOoOo

"This is a wonderful place, right?" Jacob pointed at the two huge sea stacks that hid part of the ocean. Then he turned around to face me, pointing his hands north and south. For a moment, the sea and sky were contained in the space of his arms.

"Second Beach is not as wonderful as you." I teased him just to watch his cheeks bloom a darker red.

I propped myself up on my elbows, enjoying the play of colors cast by the setting sun, huge above the Pacific. The shades of burnished orange were a perfect background for the smooth russet skin of my wolf. The sea was calm, the waves lapping at Jake's bare feet a smooth counterpoint to the raucous gulls and oystercatchers that were our only company this Saturday.

Jacob's teeth flashed white as he beamed at me, stalking towards the huge blanket where I was.

He sat on his haunches near the picnic basket and peered inside. "Wonder what else Esme put in this thing," he muttered.

"It was hard enough to bring it here," I said. "Especially with the way you were groping me all along the hiking trail."

"Wasn't doing that on purpose, Edward." Jacob finally hefted a slice of pizza. "You looked hot is all."

I spread my legs, curling my toes into the soft sand. "And now that I've served my purpose, you don't pay attention to me."

Jacob waved the pointy slice at me. "Food first, you later."

"Whatever you say, Jake." I pillowed my head on my crossed arms, staring at the darkening sky. "I hope your pack don't interrupt us."

"Disconnected my phone," said Jacob between bites. "Though I'll have to phone Paul later to discuss our stay in the big city."

"Pack business?" I craned my neck to look at him, my mind burdened with the recollections of the vision. If Jacob was going to Seattle, he might meet an earlier version of that Joe guy, and if they were attracted to each other, Joe could try to entice him.

I had to find the way to go with Jacob. No one but me was ever going to ride him!

"You could say that. Paul's interested in a community college in the Portland area."

"Oh, I see." I breathed a sigh of relief at that.

Jacob brushed the crumbs off his shorts and walked up to me, crouching to straddle my waist.

"Hey man, why you look so angry?" he said, his pinky brushing my cheek.

"I don't want you far away from me." I looped my arm around his neck, pushing him down gently so our foreheads touched. "You might find another guy and leave me."

"Don't think so, Ed," he whispered on my ear. "You're the only one for me."

He nipped a trail down my cheek, nibbling on my lips until I opened them, my tongue lapping the seam of his mouth. The kiss was tender, though I couldn't refrain from jerking up my hips, our clothed arousals rubbing against each other.

Jacob trapped my moans in his mouth, his tongue battling mine while his hands gripped my hips. His warm body writhing over mine was paradise, and I shivered as his hand snaked between our chests and down my boxers to grasp my shaft.

I pulled him by up his arms, turning him around so I ended up straddling him.

My palms flat on his bulging chest, I gazed down at him, twisting my hips so his erection was cradled between my buttocks. "You want this, Jacob?"

"Gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel it for days!" He grabbed my waist, his fingers fumbling with the button. Then he lowered the zipper and hooked his thumbs around the belt loops of my pants.

"Promises, promises." I sat up so he could slip my boxers and pants off my legs, kneeling above him as I slid them off one foot and then the other onto the sand beyond the blanket.

Jacob licked his lips at the sight of my throbbing erection. I closed my thumb and index fingers around the shaft. "Bet you want a taste."

He nodded, his mouth watering while his fingers closed over mine, leaving the ghost of a hot trail on my cold, glistening skin. "You're thick, man. But first I want to wedge you open, fuck you so hard you come on my dick."

A spurt of precome leaked out of my slit at his words, and I leaned down to take off his shorts, making short work of the button and zipper. Jake shimmied his hips as I pulled them off his long legs and threw them far away.

The sight of his dark red meat made my entrance clench in need, and I hastened to lean down and pull the basket towards me, rummaging until I found the bottle of lube.

In a blur, I opened the cap and upended it over his dick, the thick liquid running down his balls to leave dark spots on the checkered blanket. Jacob fisted his cock, rubbing the lube all over the shaft until I batted away his hands, reaching for his dick and positioning it just right as I raised my hips.

"God, man. You look so hot." His raw voice made me grunt in answer as I lowered my hips, my fingers clutching his slick shaft. I groaned at the friction of his blunt head rubbing my rim, and then he thrust his hips upward, his cock head stretching me open.

The slow penetration burned at first, but this was Jacob's flesh inside me and I yearned for more. My insides felt warm due to his hot dick rubbing my walls as I sank down, impaling myself until my backside was flush with his thighs.

His fingers splayed on my chest, Jacob pinched my nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he thrust up into me.

He grabbed my hips, easily lifting me up and then letting me fall down hard; the delicious friction as he fucked me on his cock made me whimper low in my throat.

Jacob stared at me, sweat pearling his brow as I sat up slowly, and then slid down on his dick, my neglected cock bobbing around. Then he raised his knees to pull up his legs and cradle my body, sharpening the angle of penetration so his shaft rubbed my prostate, making me clench reflexively around him.

Keening, I rode his dick hard, bouncing up and down so fast, the motion caused the sand to flow beneath us and bunch up in the space next to the blanket.

"That's it; ride me, man!" Jake panted as he thrust up his hips, his hand caressing my flanks until it brushed my shaft. Jacob closed his fingers around my slick dick, his thumb swirling around the crown as he pumped into me hard and fast.

"Hold it just there!" I groaned.

The slick drag of his thick dick inside me, his crown stretching my rim as I sat up, and his cock jabbing my prostate when I arched my back meant I could not last long.

I came with a groan, my walls squeezing him so hard he grimaced. Nevertheless, my wolf kept fucking me, his jabs growing erratic as he neared his climax.

"Edward, you're so tight!" He groaned as he thrust up his hips and came, his hot seed scalding inside me before it leaked down from my hole to his balls. He closed his eyes and groaned at the tightness gripping him like a vise so I sat up, wincing when his cock slid out.

I rolled sideways and grabbed a towel from the basket, silently cleaning both of us while Jacob panted, his chest heaving up and down, his russet body enticingly covered by a sheen of sweat.

I laid myself alongside Jacob and he spooned me for a while, before moving over me.

I would never tire of his warm body covering mine, the scent and heft of him above me.

"Was it good for you?" he said with a tinge of doubt. I had to shake my head at that. Jacob feared his inexperience could be a stumbling block in our lovemaking, when I knew he would turn out to be a consummate lover.

Jealousy flaring in my chest, I resolved that he would get all the practice he needed just with me.

Jacob mistook my expression for doubt, and he leaned down to kiss me, his lips fluttering softly against mine in sharp contrast with the hard fucking he gave me.

He broke the kiss, his palm flat on my chest as he propped himself up to ask with hooded eyes. "Do you want this?"

"There's nothing more I want in this world." My voice was raw, guttural, stripped to the basics, for that was what Jacob had always done. Reduced me to essentials in anger, despair, and now in bliss.

I cradled his face between my hands, staring at those delicate and yet strong features, recalling the way they had twisted in anger when Jacob confronted me so many times in our past. I choked back a sob at the painful memory of him facing the Volturi in his last moments, defiance etched on his face as he looked death in the eye with such gallantry.

I had fallen in love with this exquisite man in the space of an eyeblink, in the timeless vision that spanned years. The beauty of his soul, coupled with the perfect body I yearned to possess, was my undoing.

"Marry me," I blurted out. Seeing the puzzlement in Jacob's face, I remembered his expression when the imprint broke, and I resolved that he would never again feel so alone and helpless if I could help it. With this realization came the need to lay myself bare to his gaze, to put all the cards on the table and start this journey with the candor and honesty Jacob deserved.

I placed my fingers on his lips. "Don't answer yet; there's something you have to know first. When the imprint broke, Alice had a vision of you."

Jacob shook his head. "I thought the pixie couldn't see me."

"She says the recoil from breaking the imprint increased her powers; the point is, she foresaw a course of action that led to… unpleasant things. The vision took a long time, and I lived those years through your eyes."

"Really?" Jacob laid his head on my shoulder. "What unpleasant things?"

"Bella dying, and then me, and you." I wrapped my arms around him, whispering over his head. "When I saw you die, it broke me in pieces. Be aware that if you accept me, Jacob, I'll never let you go, for you are _quinayalla_, the person that binds me to this world and makes my existence worthwhile."

"Your soul I am, if you accept mine." Jacob kissed the hollow of my collarbone, licking a path up my neck that made my arousal throb in need. His hands framed my face as he peppered me with kisses. "Wanted to show you this place because this is where I come to recharge my energy and pray to Q'wati in my lonely despair." He nudged my chin so I faced towards the ocean. "The setting sun has seen me at my lowest. It is fitting to be here in this moment of joy."

"So you accept?"

"Yes, I'll be with you forever!" He rubbed his forehead against mine. "I've dreamed of this moment for so long, of having you by my side."

I splayed my hand on his soft cheek and drank the sight of him. "Your eyes show your soul, Jacob, warm as the earth and binding me completely, and I know the paths of our destiny will join in a straight line unto eternity."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
